Reclusive
by Crimson Endings
Summary: Something terrible leaves Mal bitter and angry at the world. When Mal gets a new partner, will she find out the secret to why she's here? Will she and Mal get along? Or will Mal's new partner remind him too much of the woman he never talks about anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I thought of this story idea, and I hope you guys like it! **

**And I apologize if Mal is a little OOC in this story, you'll find out why later in the story.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mal Fallon sat in his office, doing boring paperwork, when there was a knock on his door.

"It's open!" Mal said.

The door opened and Amy came into his office.

"What is it, Amy?" Mal asked.

"Anders told me to tell you to come to his office."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

Mal sighed and started to walk towards his office door when Amy stopped him.

"What, Amy?"

"Are you okay?"

"For the millionth time, yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself since Natara-" Amy began, but was interrupted by Mal.

"I don't talk about it!" Mal yelled.

"I'm sorry." Amy said, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's fine, Mal. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Amy." Mal walked out of his office and into Anders and opened the door.

"What did-" Mal began but stopped himself when he saw Anders talking to a woman. The woman had long dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Anders looked up from his conversation and glared at Mal.

"Fallon, how many times have I told you to knock when you come to my office?" Anders asked angrily.

"However many times I haven't. Anyways, who's she?" Mal asked, staring at the lady.

"It's the reason I asked for you come to my office. Agent Underhill here is going to be your new partner."

* * *

**Please review! It would make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Deathicated!**

**Review Replies:**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks, Molly! **

**NiekaWow: Thanks!**

**Christie (Or The Beautiful Filth): Thanks! I hope it will be!**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Thanks, Jade!**

**Aca-Awkward: Aww, thanks so much! Haha, yes! That would be some really bad tasting macaroni wouldn't it?**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They made me smile!**

**Here is Chapter 2 Of Reclusive!**

* * *

"New partner?" Mal asked.

"Yes Fallon. Your new partner." Anders repeated.

"Hello!" Agent Underhill said politely.

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of working on my own." Mal said, ignoring the agent.

"No, you're not. As much as you would like to think that, you need help with this case, and I'm doing everything I can to wrap up this case with the killer behind bars. And whether you like it or not, Agent Underhill is going to help you solve this case."

Mal sighed.

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. You two are sharing an office, and you'll give her a tour around town this week too if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, Chuckles." Mal said sarcastically.

"Good. And Mal-" Anders began and walked up to Mal and stood in front of them. "Try not to fall in love with this one." Anders whispered so that only Mal could hear him.

"Don't worry." Mal said, his hands balling into fists. "I won't."

Anders smiled. "Good for you. Now, run along!"

Anders shooed Mal & Agent Underhill out of his office.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Detective Fallon." Agent Underhill said.

"Okay. Though, I didn't catch your first name."

"It's Marilyn."

"Goodnight, Marilyn."

"You too, Mal."

And with that they parted ways, walking out into the cold San Francisco night.

* * *

**Review? **


	3. Closer To That Killer

**Hey!**

**Review Replies:**

**mozzi-girl: Thank you Molly!**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Thank you Jade!**

**Aca-Awkward: I know right? Anders doesn't want anyone to like him, it seems like. I will explain what happened to Natara, don't worry.**

**Katlana Child: Thank you Big Sis! You're an awesome writer also! **

**The Beautiful Filth: I know, Anders is just... bleh. Nope, Underhill does not know.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**somewhat-strange xx: Haha, yes. **

**So, this chapter is long over do, and I apologize. It took me forever to think up a killer, but I hope you like this one. Here's the long awaited chapter of Reclusive!**

* * *

"Okay, so what do we have?" Mal said to his new partner, talking about the newest serial killer.

"Well, the serial killer, whom we're calling the Love Killer, has killed three men. The first one was Jay Sellers, 26 years old, and was found in his living room by his girlfriend, and he was shot in the chest right at the heart and then there was a kiss symbol right on his left cheek. This has happened with the other two victims, except that the second one was found by one of his roommates and the third one was found by his neighbor. We think the killer is a woman, between 20-30 years old. We believe she was in some kind of relationship with the victims."

"Okay. What do we have from forensics?"

"That the killer used a regular gun, that you could get from any regular gun store, and that looking into that would be pointless. And that the kiss symbol is drawn on by regular lipstick, that you could get at any regular drug or cosmetic store. Also pointless to look into. And there was no DNA or fingerprints at the crime scene."

"You said that she had relationships with these victims?"

"It's what we think, Detective."

"I said to call me Mal and anyways, I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

"Okay, let's imagine for a minute. Imagine that you're the 'Love Killer'."

"I really don't see the point in this, 'Mal'."

"Just trust me. Now, think how you would feel if three of your exes broke up with you. You would want to hurt them, wouldn't you?" Mal asked.

"Well, yeah I guess… But that's what Sims is for!"

"You play The Sims?"

"There's nothing wrong with playing a few video games, Dectective."

"Call me Mal!"

"Does it look like I care?"

Mal sighed.

"So, who do you want to talk to first?"

"I say the girlfriend. She might know a little about past girlfriends I would imagine."

"Okay then. Let's go."

"But I'm driving." Marilyn said matter-of-factly.

"No you're not! It's my car."

"So? It'll help me with my tour around town."

"Fine. Just this once, but if you get one little scratch on my baby…"

"You'll what? Tell Kai I play Sims?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead, Detective. I don't mind. Kai's actually quite nice."

"Again, it's Mal."

"Again, does it look like I care?"

Mal sighed once again and Marilyn followed him outside to his car. One step closer to getting this killer behind bars.

* * *

**Review please! It would make my day!**


	4. Unwanted Nicknames & Other Stuff

**Hello!**

**Review Replies:**

**Katlana Child: Thank you! I'll try! So are you, Big Sis!**

**mozzi-girl: Haha, yeah, she kinda is. Thank you Molly!**

**The Beautiful Filth: Haha, yeah.**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Thank you, Jade! It means a lot!**

**Things in Ink: Thank you! **

**My Quiet Riot: Thank you Kimberly! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Marilyn and Mal were driving down the road to the location of the girlfriend's house when Mal decided it would be a good idea to talk about things.

"Why do you call me Detective and not Mal?"

"Because I want to."

"Can you call me something else besides Detective?"

"Like what? Fallon? Malachi? Sweet cheeks?"

"I actually don't mind 'Sweet cheeks'…" Mal smirked.

"Shut up."

There was a long silence until Marilyn began talking.

"And plus, your cheeks don't look that sweet. They actually make your face look chubbier if you look to the side."

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying."

"Well, I think your face is too skinny."

"It's because I am skinny."

"And I'm not?"

"No, you're buff."

"Oh, so you've been checking me out?" Mal looked amused.

Marilyn blushed a little.

"No, I did not check you out. It's just your arms are buff, so I would assume the rest of your body is. unlike your chubby face."

"My face is not chubby!"

"Whatever you say Chubby Cheeks…"

"You better not start calling me that…" Mal warned.

"I make no promises."

Marilyn then stopped the car into the driveway of a dark blue one-story house. She took the keys out of the car and hopped out. Mal followed her.

They reached the front door and Marilyn rang the door bell. A few seconds later, the door opened and a woman faced them. She looked tired.

"Ma'am?" Marilyn asked.

"Yes?" The woman replied.

"Are you Jenna Clark?"

"Yeah… why?" The woman looked puzzled.

"I'm Agent Underhill and this is my partner Detective Fallon and we need to ask you some questions about Jay Sellers."

"Uh… sure."

The lady led them inside to a nicely decorated home, with light blue walls and white floor tiles and carpets. She sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and Mal and Marilyn sat beside her in chairs.

"What do you want to know?" Jenna asked.

"We were wondering if you could tell us about any of Jay's ex-girlfriends?" Marilyn asked.

"Well… the girls that Jay had told me about all seemed fairly nice… except one."

"Can you tell us about her?" Mal asked.

"Jay said that she was nice and all… but she was too clingy. So he broke up with her. And she messed up a lot of his stuff. She ran over his mailbox. She got him fired from his job. A lot more. He finally got a restraining order against her, and she told him that he would regret it. He told me that was the last time he saw her."

"Did he ever mention her name?" Marilyn asked.

"I think he said her name was Emma."

"What about a last name?" Mal asked.

"Um… I think it was McKinnon? I know it started with a M."

"That's all we need, Miss Clark. Thank you for your cooperation." Marilyn said and got up from her chair.

"You're welcome, agent."

Marilyn walked out of the kitchen and out onto the front yard, Mal following her.

"So what's next Chubby Cheeks?" Marilyn asked Mal teasingly.

"I say we interrogate the roommate, Mar-Mar." Mal said in the same tone of voice as Marilyn.

"Ugh, don't call me that. It sounds like a name you call a cat trying to get its attention."

Mal laughed and Marilyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!" Marilyn said.

"Alright. Come on, let's go."

And with that, Mal and Marilyn got into Mal's car and drove off, both wanting to find this killer as soon as possible.

* * *

**Please review! It would make my day!**


	5. Killer Been Spotted

**What's up, Deathicated?**

**Review Replies:**

**The Beautiful Filth: Thank you!**

**FeliciaTheGoat: Thank you so much! It means a lot!**

**mozzi-girl: Thank you Molly!**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Thank you Jade! You guys will find out soon, I promise!**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't post this earlier, but I've been really busy! And hopefully I'll be able to write more Parenthood and Reclusive this week, seeing as how I have Spring Break this week.**

**Here is Chapter 5 of Reclusive!**

* * *

Mal and Marilyn were back at the S.F.P.D, in their shared office, after talking to all the witnesses. They were going over the killer.

"So, her name is Emma McKinnon, she is 25 years old, about 5'4 in height, a fit build, brown hair, and brown eyes. She went to the same high school with the victims, assuming that's when she had the relationships with them. It says she went to a community college after she graduated high school, where she majored in Science and Medicine." Marilyn finished.

"What about family members?" Mal asked.

"Umm… It says her mother passed away of cancer a couple years ago, and her dad died of a stroke a month ago. It says she's an only child."

"Well, so much for family. What about her criminal record?"

"It says she was charged with a restraining order by Jay Sellers, but we heard that from his girlfriend."

"Her whereabouts now?"

"It doesn't say. It seems like she's disappeared off the Earth. No records of buying a house, car, anything. It's like Emma never seemed to exist."

"Dammit! It's a dead end!" Mal sighed in defeat.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Just take a break for a while, Chubby Cheeks." Marilyn said, smiling at him.

"Quit calling me that!"

There's was a knock on the office door.

"It's open!" Mal yelled.

The door opened, and Kai appeared. Mal sighed and rolled his eyes. Marilyn kicked him from under the desk.

"Ow!" Mal whispered. "What the hell?"

"What do you need, Kai?" Marilyn asked politely.

"Anders said," Kai's face turns all stern and serious and he straightens his posture and says in what appears to be his Anders voice, "Tell Detective Fallon and Agent Underhill to come to my office immediately." Kai then turns back to his usual face structure and slouches a little.

"What does Anders want?" Mal asked while rubbing his injured leg.

"Idk Mally-Bear!" Kai said and then walked out of the office and back to the Lab.

"Let's go." Marilyn said, Mal still rubbing his leg.

"You're fine!" Marilyn said.

"Tell that to my sore leg!" Mal said.

Marilyn sighed and said, "Just come on!"

Marilyn walked out of their office, Mal limping on purpose, following her.

They had reached Anders office, and Marilyn knocked on it. A second later, Anders opened it and yanked them in.

"It's about time you two showed up!" Anders yelled.

"What is it, Anders?" Mal asked impatiently.

"The 'Love Killer' has been spotted. I need your asses out on the street, now."

* * *

**You guys are probably gonna hate me for ending it like that. But I had too! :) And we're getting somewhere with Reclusive!**

**Please REview!**


	6. All About Marilyn

**Hello!**

**Review Replies:**

**The Beautiful Filth: Thanks!**

**FeliciaTheGoat: If you have been patient for 3 months, I applaud you! Sorry this chapter came very late.**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks!**

**ZeDancingHobbit: I'll try my best! And thank you!**

**Yourformerwifey:Hey Anna! Here is your chapter!**

**Sorry for not posting in three months! I have been busy, I swear!**

**I'm honestly not really pleased with this chapter, but I think you guys will like it? We get to learn more about Marilyn in this chapter! If it sucks, I'm sorry.**

**Happy CoD Monday!**

* * *

"What do mean, she's been spotted?" Marilyn asked.

"I mean, that she was spotted going into an apartment building. We've gotten the place surrounded if she comes out." Anders replied.

"Which apartment building?" Mal asked.

"The one a couple blocks from here, across from that bookstore." Anders said.

Marilyn turned pale and said, "That's my apartment building."

"Ah hell..." Mal muttered.

"Then I suggest you leave now." Anders said.

Marilyn rushed out of the office, Mal following closely behind. Marilyn pushed open the station doors, the wind hitting her in the face, her blonde hair flying everywhere. She ran in the parking lot, eventually making her way to Mal's car. She hopped in the driver's side and Mal got in the passenger's.

"Give me car keys, Mal." Marilyn said.

"But-"

"Give me the damn car keys, Mal!" Marilyn demanded.

"Alright! Jesus..." Mal tossed her the keys and she started the car, driving as fast as she could.

When they reached the apartment complex, Marilyn quickly got out of the car and raced to the complex doors, pulling them open and walking inside.

Marilyn raced to the elevator, pressed a button, and made her way up to her apartment. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Marilyn rushed out and into the hallway to get to her apartment. When she got to the door, she pulled out her key and opened the door with it. When she stepped inside, she sighed.

Her apartment was in perfect condition; just how she left it this morning. Her brown leather couch was in place, like normal. Her TV wasn't broken. She checked all the rooms; her bedroom: nothing there. The bathroom: Nothing. She went into the kitchen, and that was when Marilyn noticed a little slip of paper on the table in the kitchen. She grabbed the paper and slowly unfolded it. As Marilyn read it, she gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. She quickly threw the paper on the ground and sat down on the floor, her head in her hands, her legs crossed.

After a couple of minutes, Mal rushed in. Marilyn was still on the floor.

"Did you see her?" Mal asked Marilyn when he saw her on the ground.

Marilyn shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked.

Marilyn pointed to the piece of paper on the floor. Mal picked it up and read it. It said:

_'So, you've found out who I am. Congrats. But just so you know, I won't stop at three. I'll kill more just like I killed Nate, and no one knew who did it. Do you remember him? Or are you still such a slut that you can't even recall his face?_

_-"The Love Killer"'_

"Who's Nate?" Mal asked Marilyn.

Marilyn shook her head again. Then she stood up and walked towards the apartment door.

"Tell me." Mal said.

Marilyn opened the door and turned to look back at Mal.

"I'll tell you when I want you to know." Marilyn said and walked out, slamming the door in Mal's face.

Mal sighed and opened the door and walked out behind her, not wanting to start an argument, but not wanting his partner to get hurt.

By the time Mal got outside, Marilyn was already in his car, driving off.

Mal sighed again, walking slowly back to the station, a million things running through his mind.

* * *

**So... Review?**

**(And if you're a Gleek as much as I am... R.I.P Cory. We'll make it through, don't worry. My PM is open if you wanna talk.)**

**Have an awesome day! Or night.**


	7. Natara & Nate

**Hello Deathicated!**

**Review Replies:**

**The Beautiful Filth: No, The Love Killer didn't kill Nat.**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks, Molly!**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Thanks, Jade!**

**Sorry for taking forever to update Reclusive! But here it is now.**

**And we finally get to find out what happened to Natara!**

* * *

Marilyn drove around town in her partner Mal's car, trying to take her mind of off that note. Or today, in general.

After getting gas, Marilyn decided that she was hungry, so she stopped at a place called Rip Van Wrinkles. She thought it was a peculiar name, but it looked pleasant. She got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. She was quickly greeted by a man who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and board shorts.

"Hello!" The man greeted. "I'm Sean. What's your name?" He asked and put his hand out for Marilyn to shake.

"I'm Marilyn." She replied and shook his hand and quickly released it.

"So, what can I help you with today, Miss Marilyn?" Sean asked.

"I was wondering if I could get some food." She said.

"Sure! Take a seat anywhere you like, and I'll come back with some grub!" Sean said and disappeared quickly into the kitchen.

Marilyn looked to find a table when she saw a familiar brunette staring at her, his dark blue eyes locked on her green ones.

"Hey, Chubby Cheeks..." Marilyn said awkwardly.

"Do you normally steal your partner's cars, or am I just the first one?" Mal asked, eating his chowder.

"You're the first one, actually. But I filled your car up with gas, so you can't be mad at me, because people don't usually do that." Marilyn stated.

"People usually don't steal their partner's car." Mal retorted.

"I'm sorry. I mean it." Marilyn apologized.

"Eh, whatever." Mal smiled. "At least you didn't wreck it."

"Can I sit down?" Marilyn asked him.

"Sure!" Mal said, his mouth full of food.

Marilyn sat across from him.

"So... what brings you to Rip Van Wrinkles?" Mal asked.

"I was hungry, and this place looked nice, so I decided to come inside. The guy who greeted me was nice." Marilyn said.

"Oh, that's Sean. He's a friend of mine." Mal said.

"So, is the food good here?" Marilyn asked.

"It's so bad, that I'm on my third bowl of chowder." Mal said sarcastically.

"You eat a lot." Marilyn said.

"I'm hungry!" Mal replied and Marilyn laughed.

"So that's why you're eating like an animal, or do you always eat like that?" Marilyn asked.

"You're such a bully." Mal mumbled and put another spoonful of chowder in his mouth.

"I'm just saying." Marilyn said.

Suddenly, Sean laid down a bunch of plates in front of Marilyn.

"Umm... thanks, Sean. But I don't have enough money to pay for all of this." Marilyn blushed.

"That's alright! It's on the house!" Sean said.

"You don't have to do that." Marilyn told him.

"Don't worry about it! Anything for a pretty little lady who works to keep our city safe!" Sean said.

"How did you know I worked for the FBI?" Marilyn asked.

"Your partner," Sean gestured towards Mal, "Told me all about you. I had to give him some chowder to make him shut up." He said.

Mal blushed.

"No, you didn't." He protested.

"If that helps your reputation by thinking that, so be it." Sean said and then he turned to Marilyn.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." He said.

"Thanks, Sean." Marilyn smiled.

"No problem!" Sean said and walked off.

Marilyn sighed and began eating her bowl of chowder.

"Oh my god, this is so good!" Marilyn said.

Mal laughed. "Told you."

**A Couple Minutes Later...**

Marilyn had finished all of her food and was sitting in the booth, her hands on her stomach.

"I'm extremely full." She said.

"Maybe we got some meat on those bones!" Mal said and poked her arm.

Marilyn laughed.

"Do you wanna go outside? Out on the beach?" She said and got up.

"Ummm... Sure." Mal said and looked down at the table.

"Are you alright?" Marilyn asked.

"Yeah." Mal lied and got up from his chair and walked outside with Marilyn.

Marilyn took a seat on a large boulder. Mal sat on the one beside her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Marilyn asked, talking about the beach.

"Yeah..." Mal mumbled.

"Are you sure you're alright, Chubby Cheeks?" Marilyn asked again.

"Marilyn, who's Nate? And don't lie to me." Mal asked her, catching Marilyn off guard.

"Ummm... I don't really like talking about it." Marilyn said.

"Please? I'm your partner." Mal begged and Marilyn sighed.

"Alright, but it's a long story." Marilyn said and she began.

"So, I started the FBI a couple years ago, hoping that I could do some good in the world by stopping crime. And, of course, the male agents always hit on me because of my looks, and I was looked down upon by the other female agents, because they thought I was an attention seeker. And then one night, after solving a huge case, I went out for a couple drinks with my partner, and the next thing I know, it's morning, and I'm in my partner's bed. Naked, and my partner laying beside me, the same. I asked for a new partner the next day, realizing that I would never be able to look at him the same way again, and messing up our friendship. My nickname was Agent Slut. I didn't mean to sleep with him, honestly. I was drunk, but of course no ones believe that. Then my partners after that starting throwing themselves at me, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Until Nate came, with his black hair and pretty brown eyes. He transferred from another FBI agency, and was assigned as my new partner. He was really nice, and I felt like he was my only friend at the agency. We started dating, and for once I felt happy at my work.

"Until a couple years later, Nate and I were driving down the road, when there was this car broken down. Nate, being the nice guy he was, stopped to see what the problem was. We both got out, and walked over the car. It happened so fast, I couldn't do anything. The person who was in the broken down car got out quickly, pulled out a gun, shot at me, and Nate quickly jumped in front of me, taking the bullet to the chest. I screamed, and the person who shot Nate stole our car and sped off. I held Nate in my arms and he told me he loved me." Marilyn had tears coming down her cheeks now.

"And he told me to check his coat pocket and I did, and there was a box in it, and I opened it, and there was an engagement ring in it. He told me he was going to propose later that day, and I told him I would have said yes, and he smiled and said that he loved me again, and I said I loved him, and then he... he..." Marilyn couldn't finish as she started sobbing, and Mal put his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry, Marilyn." Mal said.

Marilyn stopped crying a little while later, and smlied.

"Thanks." She said to Mal.

"No problem." He said.

They sat in silence for awhile, until Mal said,

"My partner's dead, too. She got shot trying to save my life, also."

"I'm sorry, Mal. What was her name?" Marilyn asked.

"Natara." Mal responded.

"Did you love her?" Marilyn sniffled.

"More than anything." Mal sighed.

"That's a bit crazy." Marilyn mumbled.

"What?" Mal asked.

"That we're partners, and our last partners also happen to be... you know..." Marilyn said.

"I guess it is a bit odd." Mal laughed.

After a couple minutes of silence, Marilyn asked, "After you finish a case, and you go out for drinks, do you toast to Natara?"

"Every. Single. Time." Mal replied.

"Oh my gosh, me too! But I toast to Nate." Marilyn said.

"Do you think we'll catch this killer?" Mal asked.

"I'm sure of it. For Natara's sake." Marilyn smiled.

"And for Nate's." Mal smiled back.

"Oh, most definitely." Marilyn said and they both laughed, knowing that they were going to be happy.

At least for a little while.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
